Reo Jones (Episode)
Reo Jones 'is the 5th Episode of Season 2 of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Dimension 42, in a Cosmic Restaurant. Skyter and NegaBoost are talking. NegaBoost: You're right. we need to do it, but what about Multi? Skyter: Let's leave him here. NegaBoost starts thinking about it. Skyter: We need to do it. The Book has the answers. NegaBoost: Let's Go! Skyter gets up NegaBoost: Wait, is it in this Dimension? Skyter: No, it's in Dimension 36. NegaBoost: Let's go! NegaBoost gets up and they both exist the restaurant. Meanwhile, somewhere outside the restaurant, Ulti is roaming around. Suddenly someone runs right into him. The man stops and looks at his hands covered in goo. UltiVerse: Excuse me! He quickly sucks up all the goo. Man: It's okay. It was my fault anyways. The Name's Chris! UltiVerse: Nice to meet you. I'm MultiVerse! Chris: MultiVerse? The MultiVerse? UltiVerse: You know of me? Chris: Certainly. You were a legend! But, I thought you.. sacrificed yourself. UltiVerse: I have no memory what so ever. Chris: Lost memories? I know something that could help you. UltiVerse: Really? What is it? Chris: It's called the Book of the Unknown. It's said to hold all the answers. UltiVerse: Where is it? Chris: It's said to be in the fallen throne of The Demon in Dimension 36. Anyways, I have to go. It was nice talking to you! Chris runs off leaving Ulti a bit confused. UltiVerse: A Book that holds all the answers. I could get my memories back. Suddenly a voice can be heard coming trough the speakers all around the station. Voice: Ship to Dimension 36 leaving from Platform D Ulti quickly looks around to see what platform he is on. a Sign can be seen with the writing "Platform R" UltiVerse: I'll never make it in time. Maybe there's an other one leaving later... i need to find Boost and Skyter. He starts walking as the screen fades. Now back to 1995, London. Reo is on the ground trying to get away from some enemy. the camera turns to the enemy revealing him to be a dark human like figure. His body is somewhat surrounded in flames. Reo: Who are you? The Man picks Reo up by the neck and pushes him against a tree. Man: I am Heir to the Demon Lord. Son of the Essence! I am Chaos! Suddenly Shadow Tempus appears and whacks Chaos in the head with his hammer. Chaos quickly gets up and grabs Reo by the hand, but Shadow Tempus teleports them out. All 3 disappear. Back in present time. Dimension 66, The Powerful Lord castle. Shadow Tempus and Reo appear outside the throne room. Reo: Thank you! Shadow Tempus: I was young and foolish back then. I ran from problems. I'm much older now. Reo: Huh? How long were you gone? Shadow Tempus: For me, it was 25 years. For you, it was only a few minutes. it's weird how Time Travel works. Anyways... I'm off now. It was good seeing you again, old friend! Shadow Tempus teleports away and leaves Reo confused. Reo opens the door and walks inside. The camera switches to the point of view of Dark Essence, who is sitting in his throne. Reo: Ahmad! Dark Essence: Did you find out? Reo: No.. there was someone blocking me. He called himself Chaos. He said he was the Heir to the Demon Lord and son of the Essence. Dark Essence: I Am the Essence. And right now I am the Demon Lord. Reo: So, did I just run into your son? Dark Essence: I have no children! What happened to your mask, Speedair? Reo: As I was saying, I ran into your son and he broke the mask. Dark Essence: Stop calling him my son! Anyways... there's only one person who can fix the mask. Blitz Reo: How do I find our old friend? Dark Essence: I banished him to Dimension 36. Reo: Great... Reo turns around and exits the room. The scene cuts Ulti wandering around platform D. UltiVerse: Where the heck are those 2. Then a message comes in trough his plumber badge. a hologram of Negaboost appears. NegaBoost (hologram): Multi. I'm sorry. we had to go quick. We're headed to a different Dimension. It would be great if you could wait for us over there. We should be back in like 5 days. Go to platform S amd tell one of the guards the password rabbit. He'll let you into some better place. Anyways. i have to go. The hologram ends and Ulti puts his badge away. UltiVerse: Looks like I have some free time to go for the book. Then again the voice trough the speakers speaks. Voice: Ship leaving to Dimension 36 from platform D. UltiVerse walks to the ship that says "Dimension 36" and enters the ship. The Scene cuts to later. Ulti is sitting on a bench. infront of him is a man in a hood. Ulti is bored so he decides to talk to the man. UltiVerse: So, where are you headed? Man: Dimension 36, duh! UltiVerse: Why? Man: to see an old friend and see if he can fix my helmet. You? UltiVerse: Well. I'm in search for the Book of the Unknown. The man looks shocked. He leans forwards and takes off his hood revealing to be Reo. Reo: The Book? Why? UltiVerse: I need to get my memories back. Reo: Who are you? UltiVerse: MultiVerse! Reo is even more shocked now. Reo: But... you died! UltiVerse: It appears not... By the way, who are you again? Reo: I'm Sp- I'm Reo Jones. UltiVerse: That name sounds fammiliar... HAve we met before? Reo: I think we have! Reo reveals his helmet to Ulti. Ulti sees Speedair's helmet with the hole in the visor. UltiVerse: Speedair!? Reo: Not exactly. Without the mask, i'm just Reo Jones. The mask is what makes Speedair Speedair. Without it, I'm a normal guy. UltiVerse: How did this all happen? Reo: Long story. UltiVerse: We have a long way! Reo: I guess you're right. It all started when I was just 15. I had an amzing ability. The Accelertrix. It allowed me to tranform into 15 different species, but then... then I lost it. I threw it away. UltiVerse: Why? Reo: it was consuming me. I got it back later because i needed it. De- The Demon was invaiding my home planet and i had the power to protect it. I along with other warriors took down the Demon, but he managed to scrath me turning me intoa Human Kineceleran hybrid. The Visor was enhanced by Black Scythe to stabilaze my condition, thus keeping me evil. UltiVerse: You never wanted to be. Reo: A part of me did. The other part died in that battle. UltiVerse: And this.. how did you revert. Reo: I went back in time, to before i was even a villain and... someone attacked me and broke it. He broke the curse of the Visor. UltiVerse: Why get it fixed? Reo: That's the only way I can stay alive. Otherwise, Dark Essence will kill me. What's your story? UltiVerse: I have no idea. I'm looking for the Book to find out. Reo: You won't be able to do it alone. UltiVerse: I can't ask you to help me. I just met you. Reo: You don't have to. I'll join you. That part might still be alive. Reo smiles. UltiVerse: Deal. In return, I'll help you find your friend. Reo: Sounds great. The ship lands. a voice can be heard saying something about landing and exiting. Both Reo and Ulti exit the ship and stand outside. '' Reo: Do you know where it is? UltiVerse: Actually.. no! Reo: Don't worry. I do. It's on Khoros. UltiVerse: Let's go then! Reo: Wait! It won't be easy. I suggest getting your weapon ready! UltiVerse: I actually don't have a weapon. Reo: Don't worry. I have spares. But first, let me get my own sword. ''Reo rises his right hand in the air and yells. Reo: NIGHTFALL! The sword out of nowhere forms in Reo's hand. Reo: My favorite blade! Now, what should I give you...? Reo takes out a small satchel and looks inside it... Reo: Hmm. Strombringer... Vanquisher... Bloodweep... oh there it is Reo pulls out a silver sword. Reo: The Dawnbreaker! Reo hands the sword to Ulti. Ulti takes it and looks at it. UltiVerse: Thank you, but I'm not really a sword person, since you know, my powers. Reo: Don't worry. It adapts! Both of them smile and carry on to the ships. The scene switches to the Powerful Lord Castle in Dimension 66. in the shadows and man is stubling. he falls to the ground and is revealed to be Chaos. Dark Essence walks into the room. Dark Essence: You should have killed him, not damaged him. Chaos: I'm sorry, Father. Shadow Tempus got involved. Dark Essence: I thought he left you too alone. Chaos: he came back from the future, from 25 years later. Dark Essence: That means he probably knew my plans. No worries. I'll just make a new one to destroy the lords. Dark Essence smiles and hands Chaos his hand. Chaos smiles back and takes the hand as the screen fades black. ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost *Reo Jones (Earth-666) *Skyter *Dark Essence *Chris (First Appearance) *Chaos (First Appearance) Trivia *There were 2 stories that Reo could have told Ulti. His Dimension 9 origin or his Origin on Earth. Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54